Cinta ?
by Dorobbong
Summary: Sakura, seorang dokter kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha harus terlibat cinta segitiga dengan anak keluarga Uchiha. siapakah yang akan dipilihnya ? orang yang ia cintai tetapi pemuda tersebut telah memiliki kekasih, ataukah sahabat kecilnya yang sudah lama mencintainya.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CINTA ? MILIK DOROBBONG

Pair: Sasusaku/Saisaku/Sasuhina/Narusaku

Hidupnya tak lagi seperti dulu, saat ibunya masih bersamanya. Sakura tersenyum menatap foto sang bunda yang ada diatas meja kerjanya. "_Kaa-san _bagaimana kabarmu disana ? apa surga menyenangkan ?" itulah kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya setiap menatap foto sang bunda sebelum memulai pekerjaannya sebagai dokter disalah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja kerjanya sambil membaca beberapa hasil laporan medis dari beberapa pasien yang ia tangani. Sakura mebolak-balik hasil laporan medis tersebut hingga ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk "_Ne, moshi-moshi ?"_ sapanya pada lawan bicaranya diseberang sana tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya.

Sakura membalik lembar berikutnya matanya bergulir mengamati goresan tinta-tinta tersebut "Aku dirumah sakit_ Obasan_, _Nande ?_" Sakura mengangguk mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya "Baiklah aku akan kesana," jeda sejenak "_Ne, _Mikoto-_basan." _ Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan senyum manis walau ia tahu lawan bicaranya tak akan mungkin melihat senyumannya itu. Diletakkannya ponsel berwarna putih trsebut diatas meja, diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kecilnya lalu focus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-_kun, _bagaimana keadaan Hinata ?" wanita paruh baya itu terlihat khawatir akan keadaan gadis yang sedang terbaring lemah di kamarnya itu. "Kenapa Sasuke tak ada di saat Hinata seperti ini ?" tanyanya entah pada dirinya sendiri atau anak sulungnya yang tengah bersiap-siap ke kantor. "Sudahlah_ Kaasan_, Hinata baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir," Itachi mendekat menghampiri sang Ibu, dielusnya bahu sang Ibu agar lebih tenang "Sasuke pasti sangat sibuk sekarang dengan perusahaannya. Lagipula, Sakura akan datang sebentar lagi, jadi ibu tak perlu khawatir,"

Mikoto mengangguk paham mendengarkan Itachi, wanita cantik itu sekarang sudah lebih tenang. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya _Kaasan_." Itachi berpamitan dan mencium pipi sang ibu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. "Hati-hati Itachi."

"Hn, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Sakura_-chan." _Dan Itachi pun menghilang dari pandangan sang ibu.

Derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga, menginterupsi Mikoto. Dilihatnya keponakannya tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum palsunya–seperti biasa. "Kau sudah bangun Sai ?"

"Hn, Itachi-_nii_ sudah pergi ?"

"Ne, baru saja. Kau sarapan dulu baru berangkat ya !" titah Mikoto lembut kepada keponakan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sediri itu "ah, satu lagi panggil aku _Okaasan_, kau mengerti ?" Mikoto member tatapan bahwa itu adalah perintah yang tak dapat ditolak. Sai terkekeh "_Ha'i Okaasan_. Tapi aku sudah ada janji hari ini, jadi aku buru-buru. Aku berangkat." Sai pun berlalu menuju motor sportnya terparkir.

.

.

.

.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, dirapikannya meja kerja yang sediki berantakan itu. Setelah selesai Sakura mengambil tas _vintage _selempangnya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, beberapa perawat menyapanya dan dibalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Tidak jarang Sakura yang memulai untuk menegur para perawat, pasien, ataupun keluarga pasien yang sedang berlalu lalang di lorong.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat parkir,berniat menghapiri mobilnya tapi baru berjalan dua langkah tangannya ditarik seseorang. Sakura terkejut dan refleks berbalik dan memukul pelaku yang seenaknya menarik lengannya. Namun aksi memukulnya terhenti saat melihat sang pelaku. "Kau janji menemaniku sarapan hari ini kan ?" Tanya pemuda tampan dihahadapannya ini. Sakura tersenyum "Ne, aku tak lupa hanya tak ingat saja." kekehnya setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya. Pemuda tersebut menjitak jidat lebar Sakura "Itu sama saja bodoh."

"Bodoh katamu ?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dianggap bodoh oleh pemuda selaku sahabat sejak kecilnya itu "Setidaknya orang bdoh yang kau maksud itu sudah menjadi seorang dokter sekarang." Sakura membanggakan dirinya.

pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu melirik gadis disampingnya yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya. 'lucu' pikirnya dalam hati. "Uang memang hebat…" ucapnya menyindir Sakura dengan bercanda. "Yup, uang memang hebat sampai bisa menjadikan manusia cengeng sepertimu menjadi fotografer dunia yang handal." Ujar Sakura tak kalah sarkastik. Sai menatap Sakura, yang ditatap balik menatapnya "apa ?" ketusnya. Dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama sepanjang perjalanan menuju café diseberang jalan.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada sepasang mata yang tengah melihat keduanya "Akhirnya kau kutemukan Haruno Sakura" pria dengan rambut merah darah itu tersenyum. Pria tersebut menaikkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan tempat itu.

TBC

RnR, please :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cinta ? Belong to Me**

**Genre: Family/romance/Drama**

**Pair: Sasusaku/Saisaku/Sasuhina/Naruhina**

Itachi berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan didalam gedung besar tersebut. Entah sudah berapa lama adiknya–orang yang ingin ia temui itu tidak pulang ke rumah. Sesibuk apakah manusia penggila tomat itu ? benaknya, hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja sang adik. "Sasuke?" panggilnya setelah pintu tersebut dibuka tanpa seizin sang empunya tentunya–kebiasaan.

Itachi menatap pemuda yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu, ia berdecak "ternyata kau perlu istirahat juga _workaholic_?" dirapikannya jas sang adik yang menjadi pengganti selimut hangat. Merasa tak tega membangunkannya Itachi hanya menatap sang adik dalam diam "aku jadi ingat saat kau masih kecil," kekehnya .

Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunan Itachi yang sebelumnya telah berkelana ke masa-masa dimana ia dan adik kesayangannya itu masih berebut mainan. Itachi membalikkan badannya "Masuk," suara baritone khas laki-lakinya mengalun dibawa angin sehingga orang yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut menggerakan knop pintu hingga pintu itu terbuka.

"Itachi-_sama_?" gadis bersurai merah itu terkejut melihat kakak dari atasannya ada di dalam ruangan. Itachi menempelkan telunjuk kanannya kearah bibir mengisyaratkan sekertaris adiknya itu untuk jangan terlalu berisik. Karin–gadis tersebut mengangguk mengerti saat dilihat Sasuke sedang tertidur pulas "Aku hanya mau mengantar ini," Karin melangkah hingga jaraknya lebih dekat dengan Itachi, diserahkannya map dengan lambang Uchiha Corp. kepada Itachi "itu data yang diminta Sasuke-_sama _beberapa hari yang lalu, data kecurangan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu perusahaan besar di Suna," Karin tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut lagi.

Itachi membaca dengan seksama berkas tersebut "Akasuna?" Itachi mendongak menatap Karin, gadis tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Itachi-_sama._" Ucapnya dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Itachi mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang terletak di ruangan tersebut. "Untuk apa Sasuke mencari tahu akan hal ini?" Itachi merasa bingung karena sepengetahuannya baik Uchiha Corp yang dipimpin ayahnya, dirinya maupun adiknya tak ada yang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang teknologi tersebut. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Sakura menyesap _capuchino-_nya sambil menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda tersebut–Uchiha Sai–mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli "kau tak tahu? Ayolah jangan bercanda Sai," diaduk-aduknya _capuchino_ tersebut "kau kan tinggal disana," tambahnya. Sai masih saja tak bersuara ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati sarapan paginya itu ditemani alunan merdu lagu yang diputar oleh pemilik _café _daripada menjawab petanyaan tak penting–menurutnya–dari sahabat masa kecilnya.

Sakura kesal dengan sikap sahabatnya itu "Oi kalau aku sedang bicara, dengarkan aku _baka_!" umpat Sakura akhirnya. Sai menghentikan kegiatannya "Aku mendengarkanmu," disesapnya _Americano _yang tinggal setengah dan tersenyum, ah bukan senyum palsu seperti biasa tapi senyum tulusnya. Sai memang tak pernah bisa menampakkan senyum palsunya itu dihadapan gadis musim semi dihadapannya ini.

"kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku Sai!"

"sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu Sakura," Sai menghabiskan sarapan paginya "sebenarnya kau mau kemana ?" kali ini pemuda berambut klimis itu yang bertanya. Sakura menatap Sai, disesapnya lagi minumannya "ke kediaman Uchiha," dilirik jam tangannya "Ah! Aku harus berangkat sekarang," Sakura bangkit dari bangkunya hingga terdengar bunyi gesekan antara lantai dengan kursi "kau yang bayar ya Sai-_kun._" Senyumnya mengembang lalu berlari pelan keluar dari _café _langganannya itu.

Sai terus menatap punggung kecil sang gadis hingga mobil milik Sakura sudah tak terlihat lagi dipandangannya. "Dasar ceroboh." Sai menatap bangku disampingnya dengan maklum karena kecerobohan gadis itu meninggalkan tasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Mikoto-_basan_!" sapa Sakura saat wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik itu menghampirinya di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto tersenyum senang melihat Sakura yang telah datang "_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Tak apakan aku memintamu kesini?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan "Tak apa _Obasan_,"

"Kalau begitu kita ke kamar Hinata, aku benar-benar khawatir padanya," Mikoto beranjak mengajak Sakura menuju kamar Hinata yang terletak di lantai dua. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk kedalam, sedangkan Sakura mengekori dari belakang. "dari semalam tubuhnya sangat panas, padahal besok adalah hari pertunangannya dengan Sasuke," Mikoto berucap. Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikoto "aku akan memeriksanya," Sakura tersenyum kaku kearah Mikoto lalu mendekati Hinata dan memeriksanya.

"Taka pa _Obasan_ Hinata hanya demam tinggi, aku telah menyuntikkannya obat penghilang panas. Dan jika Hinata bangun tolong berikan Obat ini," Sakura meletakkan beberapa botol obat diatas nakas "dan juga jangan lupa untuk selalu meminum obat yang kuberikan minggu lalu, itu akan membantunya." Sakura tersenyum palsu saat mata emerald indahnya menangkap foto Hinata bersama seorang pemuda. Hatinya terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Saku, kau jangan lupa datang besok malam," Mikoto mengingatkan Sakura. Sakura terdiam hingga akhirnya seulas senyum tipis ia berikan pada Mikoto "Ne, pasti. Aku pasti datang," sakura menghela nafasnya "kalau begitu aku pamit _Basan_," Sakura berbalik "titip salam untuk semua." Mikoto hanya mengangguk dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar Hinata.

"Senyumanmu menjijikan," Sakura tersentak, langkahnya menuruni anak tangga terhenti dan refleks tubuhnya berbalik "Sai?"

"kau harus berguru padaku untuk memberikan senyum palsu kepada orang lain," Sai melangkah mendekati Sakura. Tangannya terangkat dan mengacak rambut gulali Sakura "tenang saja aku tak memungut biaya, bagaimana?" Sai tersenyum.

Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan "aku tak tertarik," ucapnya lalu menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah kesal.

"Hey! Sakura!" Sai berjalan mengikuti ada jawaban yang keluar. "Sakura!" kesal, Sai akhirnya menarik pergelangan Sakura agar berbalik kearahnya. Sai terdiam. Sakura benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan dimatanya sekarang. Emerald yang selalu memancarkan keindahannya, sekarang terlihat sangat sedih. Liquid bening itu sudah menganak sungai di pipinya, tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bbir mungilnya hanya liquid bening yang terus mengalir. Sedetik kemudian Sai telah membawa Sakura kedalam dekapannya, mencoba menenangkannya. "menangislah," jeda sejenak "Cherry!"

Dan disaat itulah dua pasang mata Onyx itu bertemu. Sai menyeringai menatap pemuda yang sekarang berada didepannya.

Pemuda tersebut menatap keduanya dengan tatapan mematikan terutama pada Sai yang tengah merengkuh gadisnya. Tangannya terkepal melihat pemandangan tersebut. Terutama saat Sai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan seringai dan berkata tanpa suara "Dia akan menjadi milikku" hanya pergerakkan bibirnya. Namun Sasuke mengerti ucapannya. Sai telah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

TBC

Author's Note:

saya tahu chap kemarin kependekan, trus chap skrang kurang memuaskan jadi mohon maaf buat readers.

satu lagi, kemarin ada kesalahan, seharusnya di pair itu Naruhina bukan Narusaku.

oke sekarang saya balas review

AkasunaAnggi: Terimakasih sudah mau me-review fic abal dan perdana saya :3 pair utamanya Sasusaku, tapi say gak janji akhirnya seperti itu, karena mood saya suka berubah-ubah hehehe. review lagi boleh :3

Ichikawa soma: ceritanya menarik ? kamu suka ? ah terimakasih saya juga senang kamu mau review :3 satu lagi terimakasih kritikannya itu membantu sekali. kalau boleh review lagi ya, kritikan juga gak apa-apa :3

terus buat silent reader terimakasih sudah mau baca walau tanpa menghilangkan jejak. yang nge-fav dan follow juga trims :3

RnR, please ?


End file.
